(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor growing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A susceptor holds a substrate when growing a semiconductor on the substrate with a vapor-phase epitaxial method. The substrate is heated via the susceptor. In this case, temperature distribution of the substrate may be uneven.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 62-42416 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a structure in which a ring-shaped hollow is formed in a susceptor in order to make the temperature distribution even in a deposition process. In concrete, FIG. 2A of Document 1 discloses susceptor formed with a casting in which a ring-shaped hollow is formed. Further, in view of difficulty of forming of the ring-shaped hollow in the susceptor formed with the casting, FIG. 1 of Document 1 discloses a susceptor that has a main body of the susceptor having a cylinder-shaped recess at center of an upper face thereof and a base having a T-shaped cross section located in the recess.